The THRILLER Tales II
by Prince of Pop
Summary: The 2nd instalment of The THRILLER Tales when Monica, Su Yung and Jenna share their turn of telling Halloween stories which were inspired by Halloween horror classics like the zombie invasion, a spirit causes a household scare and a dog like creature. New characters were added and Sundara Lukarm made her part time appearance. One of the stories contain sexual situations.
1. Prelude- Halloween Discretion

**PRELUDE: HALLOWEEN DISCRETION**

Sarah Kiss appeared in the dark background.

"Hi there. I'm Sarah Kiss and I'm here for a special message regarding this years Halloween special stories. Last year, Michael Jackson made a very special apperance in the first story as the vampire for which his bite felt so good then hurting and oooh I just want him to do it again with me and...Anyway, my hospital collegue Stacey Lepage made her first debut and the next story and the last story involves the Goal Reaper which contained blood curling screams. But this year will be worse than last year, these special stories may contain violence, coarse language, and some seductive dialogues. If you people are sensitive to these kinds of stories, I must suggest to you that do not read those stories instead of complaining and reporting." then she turns the flashlight to the bottom of her face,

"So grab some popcorn, sodas, Doritos and even candy, sit back and enjoy 'The THRILLER Tales II'. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Sarah laughes evilly.

-

***9:53pm- Halloween Night***

We sat outside the house by the fire which we call the backyard close to the lake "Jackpine Grove", there was Jenna, Monica, Su Yung, Paula, Marlena, Kim and myself getting warmed up, we told each other stories while we wait for Sarah, Aki, Terri and Kayla to join us after taking the babies for trick or treating. Hinata was wearing a little Mordecai costume while Cameron wears a little Rigby costume and Michael wears a Tigger costume. Then as a couple more minutes past by, they returned home and

"We're back!" Aki called, we went up to them and I asked about the kids,

"So how's my widdle punums do tonight?",

"They got big bundles." Sarah said,

"The girls were going gaga over the boys." Terri said,

"Oh. Michael and Cam are so popular with the girls huh?" Jenna asked,

"Oh yeah, they were squealing over em' and of course they wanted to take pictures of our boys with them." Kayla said, the babies made a an adorable yawns,

"Looks like it's bedtime." Sarah said,

"Are you supposed to start ghosts stories?" Terri asked,

"We're about to start." Su Yung answered,

"Go ahead and start while we put the babies to bed." Aki said,

"We alright, so anybody got a good one?" I asked, then everybody went speechless until...

"WAIT!" Marlena shouted,

"What?" everybody asked,

"What about everybody else, are they coming?" Marlene asked,

"Oh yeah. Anya is taking her night shift tonight at McKay's Sports Bar?' Paula answered,

"Tiffany Lee and Bruce won't be joining us because they're on a special 3rd date." Monica answered,

"Aaloka is working with Professor Lewis and Neewa is sick" I answered,

"What about...that Danica girl?" Kim asked,

"Well..." I couldn't answer so I told a little fib while Danica's sadistic laugh with her sadistic perversion in my mind,

"She's too...busy in her work at the moment." I fibbed,

"Okay. I got a story. It's where the zombie invasion and out on a bloodthirsty rampage like there's no tomorrow." Monica said,

"And?" Marlena asked,

"When there's no tomorrow it's..." Monica threw some kind of sand on the fire...


	2. Damned Of The Dead

**DAMNED**** OF THE DEAD**

It was a nice Saturday morning, Sarah and I woke up and going to wake the babies up and have breakfast. As we finished breakfast I tuned in a little bit of CNN and then we were about to hear something that they're gonna tell is about to become unpleasant.

"We have numerous reports in parts that there are some strange phenomanom of zombie invasion attacking all of northern US to Canada. Be aware that zombies will attack and devour your brains. Repeat. Be Aware." Michaela Pereira reports,

"Good lord!" I exclaimed, Sarah shrieks as she she saw some zombies heading towards the neighbourhood,

"They're coming! Hurry and get dressed and get the kids. We're getting the hell out of here!" Sarah panicked and she picked up Hinata while I picked up Cameron. We got dressed quickly, locked the door to the house and leave like hell before the zombies caught us. We rushed down to Leona and Sean's house for a ride out of town while at the same time call our friends about the news and leave town.

"Okay we'll leave town so we're gonna head to Air Canada Centre in Toronto for protection until the invasion blows over." Sean said,

"Dad, how will they blow over, they'll keep up until the get every living being and devour our brains!" Sarah panicked and disagreeing, I snapped out of Sarah by smacking her,

"Calm down honey! We'll be fine, we're not gonna die! And as long as I'm still alive and kicking I won't let these damned of the dead get a hold of you!" I assured,

"Oh honey. You promise not to let the dead devour me?" she asked,

"By my grandfather's grave I will protect my family and friends who are important to me." I answered,

"I hate to break up the cutesie wootsie moment, but you'll need these." Leona tossed out guns to us,

"Mom? You have guns in the house?" Sarah asked,

"Well...yeah for because of hunting season." Leona answered,

"Your mother and I hunt birds and moose for 3 years." Sean said,

"Oh jeez, you could've invite me to bird hunting on my birthday for 3 years." I said,

"Well next year if there's a chance for us to leave as long." Leona said,

"Well anyways, I'd rather use my hockey sticks thank you very much." I said,

"Well we got plenty of guns, blunts, spears and axes to bash those living dead." Sean said, we gather the weapons, they locked their doors to their house and we finally got into their truck. As we got into the truck the zombies caught on to us about to get us and devour our brains. We screamed in horror when they do, but the babies were giggling like they don't know what's going on, but find it entertaining and Sean ignited the truck in rage.

"HASTA LA VISTA ZOMBIE!" Sean shouts out to the zombie who was on the hood of the truck, he stepped on the accelerator ran over the zombie and drive away as fast as we can.

Shortly after, the babies don't know what's going on outside the truck was that we watched in horror of the townspeople being devoured by zombies and they become zombies themselves one by one. We waited for everybody to meet us at the railway crossing in Porquis, but bad news is that there are zombies there too, heading to the railway crossing for us and good news is that Tiffany Lee arrived in her van with Terri, Monica, Kayla, Aaloka, Su Yung, Neewa and Stacey followed by Aki in her own car with little Michael, Paula, Jenna and Erica. As they saw the zombies were coming and then they took action.

"LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE YOU BRAIN MUNCHING MUNGERS!" Tiffany Lee shouted as she shoots them with her gun straight to their heads, Aki and Erica charges at the zombies and swings their hockey sticks to their heads and then Su Yung charges too at the one zombie using a kendo stick, she uses it as a pole vault to go above and strike the zombie from the back to it's head.

"腐烂在地狱" she said as the zombie KO'd like he's concussed, but then another zombie grabbed her,

"AH!" she screams, she tries to evade, but despite the zombies physique, he's still strong for Su Yung, he grabs her head and then he lusciously liked her cheek erotically. Then when I saw Su Yung was in danger, I grabbed my hockey stick, got out of the truck and rushed off to help.

"No! Help me! AAAAAH!" Su Yung screams as the zombie was about to bit her head to devour her brain,

"AAAAAH!" I shouted as I swing my hockey stick, then Su Yung pulled her thread to release her hair bun cover, then ducks and...

_WHACK!_

I whacked the zombie good in the head, as he fall on ground and on top of him and bashed him repeatedly by the butt end of my stick and then the zombie was eliminated.

"Don't you ever lay a dead fingers on my friends you dirty pervert!" I harped at the corpse,

"Oh! Joseph! Waaah! I thought I was either gonna be devoured or violated! Waaaah!" Su Yung cries as she squeezed me,

"I'm just glad your safe. I won't let those bastards get the ones I care about." I soothed her as I hold and stroke her long hair,

"Uh guys! There's more coming, we gotta get the hell out here and I mean NOW!" Sarah called,

"Then let's go! LET'S GO!" I commended, then everybody went back to the vehicles,

"How long are gonna get to Toronto?" Aaloka asked,

"In about 8-10 hours." Monica answered,

"You don't know? How could you not know when you moved here?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"Well I actually landed in Ottawa, then when I left there I slept throughout the trip." Aaloka answered,

"Who drove you all the way here from Ottawa?" Neewa asked,

"My friend Punita." Aaloka answered,

"Who's Punita?" Terri asked,

"Punita Harshi, we've been friends for 15 years and she's now living in New Delhi. She even helped me out for filing a divorce on my ex-husband." she continued,

"How you divorced your ex-husband?" Stacey asked,

"Oh!" Aaloka grunted, then she answered with an angry tone,

"That arrogant selfish jerk, I overheard that he's going to leech of my family's inheritance by stealing thier bank accounts and after that he's going to pimp me off for money!", she then changed her mood,

"I'm sorry. I was kinda rash." Aaloka said,

"Nah. You followed your instincts and left him, not only he's such a rich pimp, but he has no respect for women." Su Yung said,

"You really think?" Aaloka asked,

"Oh yeah, he' not like Joseph, who's so dashing..." Tiffany Lee said blushing,

"Sexy..." Su Yung said,

"Intellignat..." Stacey said,

"Manly..." Neewa said,

"Lovable..." Monica said,

"And cuddly..." Terri said,

_*SIGH*_ they all swoon,

On Aki's car,

"Aki? Is Michael okay?" Jenna asked,

"He's fine, he's just sleeping. Funny thing is he find this invasion like a show." Aki said,

"I bet Hinata and Cameron were scared crying over this." Erica said,

"I don't think they did." Paula said,

"What makes you think they didn't Paula?" Jenna asked,

"Because I saw them when we stopped at the railway crossing and they seemed to think it's all fun and games to them." Paula answered,

"Jeez, what's wrong with our children? Doesn't the whole invasion bother them at all? That's weird." Aki asked,

Along the way we see more zombies on the highway and everytime we them on the road we ran them over and while we're on the road we shoot them and bash them as much as we could. Then we were about to approach North Bay, so we're going to stop at a convinence store where Husky's is for food and supplies we need on the trip. So we made a checkpoint stop to Husky's and Sean and I were going to get the supplies.

"You girls should stay here with the kids. You'll be safer here." Sean said,

"If the zombies are gonna get us, shoot them donw." I said,

"Be careful." Sarah said,

"Daddy and grandpa will be backy." Sean said to Hinata and Cameron and they smiled, then the zombies just cornered us as we're about to get inside the store, but then Leona shoot them down and we finally got inside.

"Okay, you get the food and I'll get the supplies." Sean said, I got the food like bags of chips, baby food, cereal, milk, water, sodas while Sean got diapers, coolers, bags of ice, baby wipes, garbage bags and lights. We have to stock them one by one and each time we got in and out for supplies the zombies came around but shot down. And we got all the supplies need and finally heading to Toronto. All of us are tired after 8 hours of travel and ran over zombie all the way. It was exhausting.

After another hour or so, we finally made it to Toronto, but we still need to find the Air Canada Centre, we searched for over half an hour and couldn't find it. While we were searching, so many ran all over the city to avoid zombies and some have their own weapons. Way behind us, Tiffany Lee asked one family were running,

"Hey! Are you guys heading to the Air Canada Centre?"

"Yeah, we're heading there right now." the father answered,

"Do you know where it is?" she asked again,

"If you'll follow us, we'll lead you there." the mother answered,

"Okay, just go ahead of our friends, to the red truck and we'll follow you the rest of the way." Tiffany Lee said, so the family went passed Aki's car and headed over to us, the father knocked the truck his is palm and Sean answered,

"Yeah?"

"Please follow us, we'll lead you to the Air Canada Centre" the father said,

"Oh bless you sir, my son in law help you out and my wife and I will shoot down those zombies while you lead us." Sean said,

"Okay thank you." the father said,

"Go help em' out Joseph." Leona said,

"You can always count on me." I said, then I got out and went ahead with the family, I kept my sharp eye out for zombies and once they got in front of us I just bludgeoning them with my hockey stick and the they got beside us and thenLeona and Sean shoots them down.

Soon, we finally made it to the Air Canada Centre, so there's like over 18,000 people in the arena so far and we're about to get and the zombies were following us and we shot them down before there were about to get in the arena. Sean and I remained at the main entrance with some guys with guns to let the people in and zombies out.

After a few hours, there's over 25,000 people in the Air Canada Centre, the rest will be elsewhere in different arenas and higher buildings. Sean and I went to the main area and meet up with our friends and we were exhausted.

"How was it out there?" Sarah asked,

"We got kept the zombies out and got the last thousands here." Sean said,

"We're so tired we need some rest." I said as we sat down to the cot, then Su Yung walked up and hugged me,

"谢谢 Joseph for saving me back home. I would've been violated by that zombie and trying suck my brain dry." she said and kissed me,

"Like I said, I won't let harm come to everybody else here." I said,

"Let's get some sleep guys." Aki said,

"I'm so tired." Paula yawned,

"I'll be right back I gotta find a ladies room." Su Yung said and she rushes off,

"Here back hun!" Tiffany Lee called, so we got tuckered and finally went to sleep. As we did, at the hall, Su Yung made some groaning noises and she turned into a zombie,

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

"The End" Monica said,

"I was a zombie? Really?" Su Yung protested,

"Oh come on it was makes this story have an exciting ending." Monica said,

"That's not an ending Monica, that's just me being the victim." Su Yung whined,

"If you have a better ending of the story, why don't you tell one?" Monica said,

"Okay I will." Su Yung said then got up from her chair,

"Alright! More stories." Marlene cheered,

"What's your story about?" I asked,

"My version of this story is 10 times better than the 'Paranormal Activities' which it'll make you wet your pants silly and I call it..." she said as she threw sand on the fire...

**_End of Story 1_**


	3. Abnormal Activities

**ABNORMAL ACTIVITIES**

(the camera turned on as I started recording)

** *October 7th- 9:51am***

"Why you wanna use cameras all over our house?" Sarah asked,

"Because Sarah, those scary events keeps on happening for 3 days, our photos slashed, my standing in front of the toilet and you lying naked on the tub. How will I get any evidence if you don't believe me?" I explained,

"Because we were sleepwalking honey that's why." Sarah said,

"I'm telling you sweetie, we weren't sleeping walking, I heard everything last night and I just know it." I reassured,

"Okay, if you're telling the truth about it, we'll deal with the problem, if you're lying I'll deal with you and I'll spend a few nights with mom." Sarah said,

"Okay, you gotta deal." I said,

** *1:17pm***

Aki, Kim and Danica came over and having tea with Sarah.

"So he believes that strange events happened for 3 nights and you don't believe him Sarah?" Aki asked,

"No. I wanna believe him, but I still think we've been sleep walking." Sarah answered,

"Sarah. That's no sleepwalking, you could be having an evil spirit in the house." Danica said alarmed,

"Evil spirit? Pfft. Oh puh-lease as if. You gotta be yankin' me Danica." Sarah giggled,

"No Sarah, you don't understand and it's no laughing matter. You do have an evil spirit in the house." Danica said,

"How can you tell she has an evil spirit here?" Kim asked,

"Do you think this house is haunted or possessed?" Aki asked,

"I can't be sure that it is, but I don't sense it's an evil spirit. I hate to say, but Joseph maybe right about these events." Danica concluded,

"Yeah." Kim said,

"I agree." Aki nodded,

"You believe he's telling the truth?" Sarah asked,

"Sarah, you gotta believe him, that's why he did all this for your protection. I assure you he's not crazy." Danica said comforting her.

** *9:35pm- Night 4***

Sarah puts Cameron to his crib to sleep and I put Hinata to her crib.

"Honey?" Sarah asked,

"Yeah I answered,

"Danica, Aki and Kim dropped by today and they convince me to believe you about those stranger events that happened was cause by..." she said and whispered to me ear,

"Evil spirit."

"Do you really believe me at all?" I asked,

"Well I can't be sure yet. But they told me to." Sarah answered,

"Well, we'll have to see on our tapes for evidence." I said,

** *1:52am***

Sarah and I were asleep on our bed and then tape fast fowards all the to 3:09am, a spirit kisses a poster of Michael and then tries to reach for book when the bookshelf collapsed and woke us up.

_BLAM_

"AH!" we shrieked, we turned on our lamp and found our bookshelf stumble on our floor,

"My bookshelf!" Sarah shrieked,

"AH! MY MANGAS!" I shrieked,

"Shh! Honey, don't wake the babies up." Sarah shushed,

"Sorry." I said putting my palms over my mouth, then suddenly we heard a crashing and banging noised from the living room downstairs,

_BAM! BANG! CRASH!_

"AAAH" Sarah shrieks and then the we heard babies woke up crying from our monitor,

"I'll check downstairs and you get the kids." I said, the Sarah rushed in horror while I rushed downstairs with the camera and then I fell off the stairs,

"Whoa! Ow! OW!" and I landed off the stairs,

"Son of a...what the hell?", I turned on the lights and the living room was a chaotic mess, the walls, the photos and my art were slashed, there were more kissing mark on Michael Jackson posters, more books and DVDs were on the floor, the furnitures on minor damages. The wall was smothered in blood written "I LOVE MJ 4 LIFE", "MJ MY SOULMATE" and "ME & MJ".

"Why are they written in blood? Does that spirit love Michael Jackson? How could it be possible?" I asked to myself,

"Joseph. I'm starting to think you're right. The spirit is in our house." Sarah said panicked with out crying babies in her arms and I picked up Cameron with the camera,

"Well I told ya honey." I said,

"What'll we do?" Sarah asked,

"We're gonna have security camera's in the house for desperate measures." I said,

"No more camera's." she complained,

"I know, but we'll get more footages from each room for the spirit's movements." I said.

** *October 9th- 11:38am***

Camera 1 shown in the living room with the security camera man installing security cameras in our house,

"So you think I got enough cameras right?" I asked,

" Well each cameras will pick up on each room for the spirits movements no matter where it is you'll find it easy." the cameraman concluded,

"We'll that's good and thanks to my Mac I can see each room now. Thanx a lot." I said, then I looked into Camera 3 where I can Cameron playing in his crib and Hinata crying,

"Sarah! Hinata need her diaper changed!" I called,

"I'll be right up in a minute!" she called back,

***6:19pm***

Monica, Terri and Kayla came over to stay with us and babysit the kids,

"What's with all the security cameras?" Kayla asked,

"We have a spirit in the house and we're trying to catch it's movements around." I answered, as Sarah passed Hinata to Terri and I passed Cameron to Monica,

"Hi baby. How long has the spirit been around?" she cooed to Hinata and asked,

"For a few days." Sarah answered,

"Well you called us at the right time for us and I we'll be on the kids side." Monica said,

"Thanks." I said,

** *12:49am***

Camera 3 shown Terri sleeping the baby's room on futon on the floor with Hinata and Cameron sleeping in their cribs. Camera 1 shown Kayla sleeping on the couch while Monica sleeps on the inflatable bed on the floor. Then our camera shown us sleeping in our bed. The tape fast fowards to 3:12am, the spirit pulled the blanket off and threw it on the floor and it kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh Sarah. Let's make out right now." I said in my sleep and then the tape fast fowards slowly to 3:47am. There was giggling from the baby's room, I woke up and hear the giggling, so I went over there to check it out, though Terri is still sleeping and I found Hinata and Cameron floating and giggling.

"Hey! Put my babies down!" I shouted, then Terri woke up and the spirit quickly puts the kids back to their cribs and then no movements at all after that,

"Hey! Come back you coward! Show yourself!" I shouted,

"What's going on? You're hurting my ears." Terri asked,

"The spirit got my kids." I answered,

"_'GASP'_" My babies!" Sarah shrieks, Hinata and Cameron were still laughing because they think that they're floating around is all fun for them and then I grabbed them by their legs.

"Oh are you okay sweetie?" she asked Cameron and yet he still laughs and Hinata too,

"What happened here?" Terri asked,

"It gotta be a spirit Terri." I answered,

"So that means you are right after all." Sarah said,

"We're gonna need more protection this time." Monica concluded,

"She's right and I'll Danica in the morning for help." I said,

"Should we have her, Kim, Paula, Aki and Jenna here too?" Terri asked,

"Sure." I answered,

***October 10th- 1:02pm***

Danica called an a psychic named Madame Bonnette who can talk to spirits and at the same she along with Jenna, Aki, Michael, Paula and Kim came over,

"Yep. I sense the spirit may not be evil at all or maybe the spirit is causing havoc due to it's problems." Madam Bonnette concluded,

"It has problems? What problems exactly?" Sarah asked,

"I bet the spirit has love problems." Danica whispered to me,

"No if you must be silent for moment while I speak to the spirit." Madam Bonnette told us, so we were in silent mode so she begin her work,

"Om. Oh spirit of the household, if you please to to us and why you cause a ruckus in this house?" Madam Bonnette asked, then a sound of a "BWAAAAAAAAAH!" sounded,

"Oh! I gotta go! Free of charge!" Madam Bonnette rushed off spooked by a sound,

"Sorry. It's my ringtone. I got a text, I'll be right with you." Terri said,

"AAAAH!" it was Terri's shriek, Madam Bonnette returned only now as all bones,

"AAAAAAAH!" we all shrieked,

"Oh don't looked so surprised I wanted to look thin anyways." Madam Bonnette said and her bones scatters and the babies laughed,

"Yeesh. Remind me to never call her again. "Danica said,

"You think it's so funny don't you? Don't you?" Aki asked Michael in baby talk and he laughed.

** *1:58am- Night 6***

Camera 8 shown Kim, Paula and Jenna sleeping in the basement. Camera 6 shown Danica sleeping tossing and turning cuddling on a pillow practicining french kissing with it in the rec room. Camera 3 shown Terri and Aki were sleeping the baby's room with their own futon on the floor with Hinata and Cameron sleeping in their cribs while Michael sleeps with his mom. Camera 1 shown Kayla sleeping on the couch while Monica sleeps on the inflatable bed on the floor. Then our camera shown us sleeping in our bed. Then tape fast fowards to 2:45am where Sarah woke walked over to my side watching me like a zombie possesed, then fast fowards to 3:24am when I woke up.

"Mmm...oh yeah honey you awake?" I asked,

"Mmmmm." she moaned,

"Are you sure you alright?" I asked again,

"Mmmmmm." she continues to moan,

"I know this might not be the right time, but you really turn me on right now." I said almost seductively,

"Do you mind if I unbutton your top and see those pillows for minute?" I asked, she didn't answer, so I went for it,

"Thanks honey, I just love to see them just for a minute I swear." I said, I unbuttoned her top and checked out her chest,

"Yep. Still the same pretties all the time." I said,

***4:10am***

"Whew is it really warm in here? I better get a drink." I said to myself, then switched to Camera 2 which is the kitchen and I was going to the fridge, I grabbed a jug of ice tea and I also decided to grab a granola bar. What I didn't notice is that Sarah followed me and watching me, presumably still posseed, then fast fowards to 4:23am when I finished the granola bar and fast fowards to 4:31am when I'm done with the ice tea and put the glass into the sink.

"Sarah? What are you doing up?" I asked, she said nothing,

"Let's go back to bed, we don't wanna get up to late I got work in the morning." I said

***October 14th- 12:02pm* **

Michael plays with Hinata and Cameron while Sarah and Aki waits for me to return home,

"I'm home!" I called,

"Hi sweetie." Sarah said and kissed me, then the girls rushed in,

"Hello!" they jumped on me and cuddling me, that makes Sarah's deep jealousy get the best of her,

"Girls! Girls! Please get of me." I said, then they got off me,

"We can't help loving you." Danica said,

"Jeez. I know you can't help yourselves, but Sarah's watching and you know how she reacts." I said,

"Oh yeah. Sorry sweetie." Kim said,

"You damn well better." Sarah scolded, they stared,

"I'm sorry. I just felt so funny in the middle of the night and it's like I'm...possesed or something." Sarah said,

"That spirit must've controlled you." Danica said,

"Really? I think I can remember that Joseph touched my breasts and..." Sarah said and Danica cuts,

"That spirit maybe a woman, the kissing marks on Michael Jackson, a kissing mark on Joseph's cheek and getting touched. I think this spirit maybe lovesick." Danica concluded,

"*giggles* Oh yeah right, a lovesick spirit. That's really funny." Jenna giggled,

"How can a spirit being lovesick? It's ridiculous." Kim giggled,

"It's not funny. This is serious." Danica said,

"I think I have a plan. And that's gonna take team work." I said,

"What's the plan?" Aki asked,

"I'll tell ya. But first let me just turn this off for a moment and..." I turned the camera off.

***1:43am- Night 10***

The main camera shown me and Sarah sleeping, then shifted to Camera 3 in the baby's room where Aki and Terri were sleeping and Hinata just woke up as the spirit. Then the spirit woke up Cameron and Michael by poking softly and kissed them, the babies cooed as the spirit put them on the baby table to play with them, then suddenly...

_CRASH_

It was Danica, she kicked the closet door and take action,

"NOW!" she called, Aki and Terri played possum so they got up grab some baby powder and sprayed the powder at the spirit and the powder revealed the spirit and it wasn't a spirit. It was a succubus, a succubus named Sundara Lukarm.

"'hack', 'cough' What the...'cough' what the hell? I was just playing with these cute babies. What's the big idea?" the Sundara complained,

"Sundara!? What are you doing in my house causing so much mess?" I asked,

"I'm so sorry about all this, you see I was lonely and I came to this world for some company." Sundara explained,

**(Flashback)**

Sundara flew by in town looking for a nice place to stay for a little while and then she spotted my house,

"Ooh. There's a nice house." she said to herself and flew down to the house,

"I found your house which I must say it looked so nice, I turned invisible and yes I did kiss posters of Michael Jackson, but believe I'm a big fan and I just crave for him so much and when I went upstair I saw 2 cute little babies and I just adore them, I know they can't see me, but they did love me. They love when lift them up they looked like they float and I mean no harm to them. I also apologized for the mess in the living, it's my wings and my tail that causes such a ruckus and the kissing marks I leave...well...I am lovesick. I just need a man to love and I'm crazy for some physical love."

"Wait! Hold up!" Sarah cuts her off

**(End of Flashback)**

"You were just playing with my babies and all that for some lovesickness you were craving?" Sarah asked sarcastically,

"Um...yeah." Sundara said,

"Why didn't you show yourself and explain we would've helped you?" Paula asked,

"Because I thought you be scared of my presence." Sundara explained,

"Of course not." Terri said,

"We have no problem and besides we saw those Halloween specials and we were scared less." Monica said,

"And you just want a man to make love to?" Aki asked,

"Yes." she answered,

"Well, Joseph here is availble, you can make love to him." Jenna said slyly,

"What!?" Joseph I reacted,

"No! I forbid it!" Sarah scolded,

"Honey. It wouldn't be right for her to lovesick forever. I'll do it." I said,

"But Joseph I..." Sarah whined,

"No but's about it. I don't wanna do it, but I have to do it. And I still love you." I said,

"Okay." Sarah cries,

"Now it's agreed, I'll make love to you Sundara." I offered,

"That's perfect and can I have just one condition?" Sundara smiled asked,

"Name it." I said,

"I want a threeway." Sundara smiled,

"You, me and Sarah?" I asked,

"Nope. Succubus, succubus and you." Sundara answered,

"Ugh. Okay fine, you gotta deal." I muttered in disappointment,

***2:15am***

Sundara and I along with Sundara's succubus friend Valencia Goolash were in my bed ready to get it on,

"Okay, now before we begin what's the safe word?" I asked as I strip off my PJs,

"Pepper." Sundara answered, then she and Valencia were about to strip naked so I threw my PJs at the camera shot,

"Oh that's a really funny safe word to use and I would like to try something new if you don't mind and..." I said and...

"Pepper." Sundara moaned,

"Pepper." Valencia moaned,

"Pepper!" Sundara moaned louder,

"PEPPER!" Valencia screamed,

"Pepper." Sundara moaned softly,

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! WAAAIT!" I shouted, the record scratch sounded.

"Why am I doing the lovemaking scene with these 2 succubus? Why d'you put that in the story?" I asked in an angry tone,

"It wasn't my idea to add that in. I swear." Su Yung explained,

"Was it you?" I asked the other girls and they shook their heads,

"Wasn't me." Marlena said,

"Then who told that version?" I asked,

"It was me." that was Sundara's voice from above, we looked up and there she was sitting on the tree,

"Sundara!? Why are you up there? Are you listening to our stories?" I asked,

"Yep. And I told added our scene for some spicy fun." Sundara explained,

"But this is a Halloween story, not a hentai story." I said,

"I know. I was just having some fun it all." Sundara said,

"Would you like to come down here with us, we got one more story to tell." Paula asked,

"Well okay." Sundara said, then she floated down to us,

"I got one." Jenna said,

"I hope it's scary." Terri said,

"And no XXX scene." I said,

"Oh no. No XXX scene." Jenna said,

"Oh man I wanna hear more of those in the next story." Aki complained,

"Yeah me too." Paula complained as well,

"Sorry. You know the rules. It's a Halloween related story. Now, this story is like a crossover relation of Cujo and Werewolf, but if my version is far different. A tale of..." Jenna said and she threw sand on the fire...

**_End of Story 2_**


	4. CUJO-SEPH

**CUJO-SEPH**

There was a Toronto Maple Leafs Alumni vs Team OPP hockey game for "Kids Can Play" charity at Jus Jordan Arena. We all all checked out the Toronto Maple Leafs Alumni team lineup.

**G-** _Curtis Joseph #31, Felix Ptovin #29, Allen Bester #30_  
><strong>LD-<strong> _Rob Ramage #8, Dave Ellett #4, Luke Richardson #2, Dmitri Yushkevich #36 _  
><strong>RD-<strong> _Borje Salming #21 (A), Mathieu Schnieder #72, Todd Gill #23_  
><strong>LW-<strong> _Wendel Clark #17 (A), Tiger Williams #22, Steve Thomas #32, Nick Foligno #71_  
><strong>C-<strong> _Doug Gilmour #93 (A), Daryl Sittler #27 (C), Steve Sullivan #11, Russ Courtnell #9_  
><strong>RW-<strong> _Lanny McDonald #7, Glenn Anderson #10, Tie Domi #28, Al Secord #20_  
><strong>Coach-<strong> _Pat Quinn_

Then there was the OPP from the Timmins-Cochrane area who participated in the game for the charitable event. The game starts and Doug Gilmour takes the opening face off and 10 seconds later when he passed the puck to Lanny McDonald passes back and Gilmour passes to Wendel Clark makes a one timer shot and scores 1-0. Throughout the entire first period Curtis Joseph who's well known as "Cujo" has been hot making saves and though he did very well he felt something weird in his system.

"Man Cujo's on fire." Erica said,

"Who's Cujo?" Aaloka asked,

"Curtis Joseph Aaloka, that's his nickname." I answered,

"Those Leafs are on fire, I must say like that Gilmour." Anya said,

"He's one of the best Leafs player ever known." Erica said,

"Yeah and Sittler. He killed the Bruins for his 10 point game." I said,

Then it was 1st intermission, as the players went into the dressing room, Cujo feels really funny like he's having chest pains,

"Hey Cuj you okay bud?" Wendel asked,

"Yeah I'll be fine." Curtis answered,

"Why don't you just take it easy you've had a very hot period." Pat Quinn said,

"Thanks." Curtis said,

In the 2nd period the Leafs alumni scored 5 goals on the OPP to make it 6-0, the goals scored by Glen Andersson, Mathieu Schnieder, Wendel Clark (2nd) and Doug Gilmour. The OPP were a little frustrated when they tried to score on Felix "The Cat" Potvin.

Then comes 3rd period, the OPP finally got themselves on the scoreboard when they score on Allen Bester 6-1, but later Lanny McDonald scored 7-1 and the OPP scores 3 more to make 7-4. As the game was about to end Steve Sullivan scored an empty netter goal and the game ends with a score of 8-4 in favour of the Maple Leafs Alumni team.

As the team and packs up to return to their hotel rooms, Curtis Joseph was feeling well, he's been painting and sweating profusely,

"What's wrong Cujo? You need to go to the hospital." Doug asked,

"No. I'll be fine, just go on without me, I'll call later and you can pick me up." Curtis suggested,

"Okay. Just call me okay." Doug said and left him, as soon as the team leaves he went outside for fresh air and suddenly.

"No! No!" he grunted and then he started to change and seconds later, he changed into a blue and white vicious dog and then he took off. We were heading ourselves home and I was about to go to the Esso for some snacks before it closes.

"I'll catch up with you honey I'm gonna get snacks." I said,

"Okay." Sarah said, so she went ahead and I went inside the Esso and I bought snacks and it was 3 minutes until closing time, then I went out and then the lights from Esso went out. So I went home until I heard something following and growling at me. I turned around and found...

"Whoa!", a black and gold dog growling at me,

"Oh it's just a dog. Look just buzz off okay I got no beef with you. Now go on! GIT!" I tried to shoo it to leave me alone, but then he charge for an attack and then...

CHOMP

"OW!" I cried out as he bit me, then I pushed him off, then going to kick him, but he ran off,

"Ah. Stupid mut bit me. He's lucky I don't have a hockey stick with me." I muttered in pain, then when I arrived home Sarah just got her PJs on waiting for me,

"So Joseph what did you get..." she stopped as she saw me walking with my hand bleeding thriving in pain,

"_'GASP'_" Baby what happened who did this to you?" Sarah panicked,

"That dog just bit me." I said,

"What kind of dog is it?" she asked,

"I don't knwo some kind of St. Bernard like I've never seen before, it was blue and white." I answered,

"Black and gold? Are you sure?" she asked,

"I'm pretty darned sure Sarah. You know I'd never lie to you." I said, she cleaned up my wound, put my PJs on and decided to go to bed a bit early.

I started tossing and turning in the middle of the night sweating profusely and growling. I started to change and Sarah woke up.

"Honey, if you wanna make love tonight can you just a..." she saw me changing into a black and gold dog, then I growled at her,

"AAAAAAAH!" she shrieks and left the bedroom, grabbed Hinata and Cameron in her arms and ran from the house and then I followed her. She and the babies rushed off to Monica and Terri's house, she knocked on the door

"Terri! Monica! Wake up! Open the door! For the love of god please open the door!" she panicked, then the door answered,

"Sarah? What happened it's 2:30 in the morning." Terri asked,

"My husband! He's turned into a blood thirsty dog! Sarah shrieked,

"A what? Come on honey, he's just blood thirsty for sex." Monica giggled,

"I'm not joking Monica, he's out there!" Sarah shrieked,

"Okay okay sweetie, I'll take a look." Monica said as she checked outside the door, then there was nothing out there,

"There's nothing there. Why..." Monica was about to say until I as a dog shown myself growling at the window,

"AAAAAAH!" they all shrieked, they all ran to Monica's bedroom and Terri grabs the phone and making phone calls, first she called Aki, Anya, Erica and Neewa.

"What happened to Joseph?" Monica asked in panic mode,

"I don't know, he told he was bit by a dog and I'm not sure how but I bet that's what changed him." Sarah cried,

"Are the babies all right?" Monica asked,

"Yeah. They were crying a bit, but they're fine." Sarah said, the kids were even the least to be crying, in fact there now sleeping,

"Aki, Anya, Erica and Neewa will be here shortly." Terri said as she got off the phone, downstairs I tried to knock myself in the house by going through the door, until I bust myself through the window,

"Ah! He's in the house." Sarah shrieked,

"He'll find us easily." Monica said,

"How?" Terri asked,

"Dogs have a great sense of smell." Sarah answered,

"Oh that's right." Terri said,

Meanwhile, Aki, Anya and Erica came to pick up Neewa,

"Come on Neewa, they need our help and get off your high horse!" Aki called,

"I have to put my shorts on, I don't want my butt chilly just in my panties don't I?" Neewa said,

"Oh that's true." Anya said,

"Aaah!" Erica screamed,

"What's the idea Erica?" Aki complained,

"NEEWA! LOOK OUT! THE DOG IS COMING AFTER YOU AND I THINK HE'S BLOOD THIRSTY!" Erica called out,

"What? AAAAH!" Neewa turned and screamed, a blue and white dog ran after Neewa until she rushed into Aki's car,

"Go! Go! GO!" she shouted, then Aki puts on the gas and the car drives away, but the dog follows it and boy he was fast.

"It's gaining on us!" Anya panicked,

"Faster Aki!" Erica panicked,

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Aki panicked and the dog followed all the way,

Back at the Viscom house, I sniffed around for the girls, I slowly went upstair and then I picked up their scent, I growled and found them in Monica's room.

"AAH!" Terri screamed,

"What!? Is he here?" Monica panicked,

"Not just that! The rabbits! Snowflake! Mommy's coming for ya!" Terri panicked and rushed off,

"NO! TERRI!" Monica called,

"DON'T GO OUT THE..." Sarah called out, Terri just opened the door, knocked me over and rushed off for Snowflake and Shades,

"I'm coming babies!" Terri called, a shook my head off from dizziness and found Sarah and Monica, I growled and they were scared shaking,

"Please don't bite us." Monica cried, then I turned to Hinata and Cameron and walked up to them, until Sarah blocked me,

"Don't you dare harm my babies!" Sarah cried, I was still growling, so I walked up to her slowly and then I nuzzled whining,

"Huh?" Sarah exclaimed,

"What the hell?" Monica said to herself,

"Joseph? Is that really you?" Sarah asked, i whined which I answered "Yes",

"So, he wasn't trying to bit us, he's trying to tell us." Monica said, then Terri came back with Shades and Snowflake,

"Thank god they're safe and...AAH! Get away from them you beast!" Terri scream, she dropped Snowflake and Shades on Monica's bed, grabbed the pillows and strikes me with them, I yelpped,

"Terri! Terri! It's just Joseph! He won't hurt us." Sarah calmed her down,

"Is it really him?" Terri asked, Sarah nodded, she came to me

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you. Are you okay?" Terri asked, I whined,

"I'm glad you're alright." then she hugged me,

"HELP!" it was Aki, Erica, Anya and Neewa shouting all the way to the living room,

"Up here!" Monica called,

"There's a blue and white dog after us!" Neewa called, I was growling in alert so I rushed off, Aki, Neewa, Erica and Anya rushed upstairs and then I was about to head downstairs. They saw me and they screamed,

"AAAAH!", but I rushed passed them and saw a blue and white dog went throught the door and then the dog fight starts.

"There's 2 dogs fighting!" Anya called,

"Oh no. JOSPEH!" Sarah shouted as she rushes to the stairs, Terri and Monica follows leaving the babies and the rabbits behind, then they found us fighting. We were growling and clawing, then the dog headbutts me, then he charges at the girls as they shriek and then I rushed in and the bit him on the leg, he howled in pain until he passed out. I passed out too. Then suddenly we changed back to normal. It was Curtis Joseph who was a blue and white dog, back into his old self with his shirt and jeans ripped and I changed back from a black and gold dog and I was nearly naked.

"Joseph! Baby!" Sarah rushed in and hugged,

"I'm glad you're back to normal." Sarah said crying,

"Glad to be back to normal. Eh...is it chilly in here?" I was happy and I asked, the girls were giggling as they were staring at me and Terri blushed profusely,

"What? What's so funny? What are you giggling about?" I asked,

"Honey..." Sarah said as she was about to giggled, I looked down and I was nearly naked as I stated,

"Use my blanket!" Monica called, she threw Sarah the blanket and she covered me up,

"Thanks baby. Huh? Curtis Joseph? What happened to you man?" I asked,

"Oh man. I think it'll happened about hours ago before game time." Cujo said,

**(Flashback)**

Cujo got off the bus,

"I just got off the bus and about to go inside the arena with the guys and then some weird looking dog came at me and bit me from outta nowhere."

The dog charged at Cujo and bit him and ran off,

"I don't know what happened, but I keep having these side effects throughout the entire game and I changed into a dog a while after the game and that's all I can remember." Cujo said,

**(End of Flashback)**

"A mysterious dog that bite ya huh?" Erica said,

"I'm confused here." Aki said,

"How can that dog bit ya and then you bit Jospeh that turned you into a blood thirsty dog?" Neewa asked,

"Then where is this dog?" Anya asked,

"I have no idea where it is." Cujo said,

"We'll find it, catch it and check with the Animal Control." I suggested,

"AAAH!" Terri screamed,

"What is it now Terri?" Sarah asked,

"Is that the...dog he's talking about?" Terri jittered as she points to the door, we looked and there it was a blood thirsty dog, it was growling and then it charged at us for blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" we all screamed.

"The end." Jenna said,

"That doesn't sound like a promising ending. Isn't it?" I said,

"Yep." Marlena said,

"Not a very good ending" Paula said,

"Good try Jenna." Aki said,

"Hey I could find a good ending and this is how it's gonna get." Jenna whined,

"Well I liked the ending." Sundara said,

"Thank you Sundara." Jenna said,

"Thank you for mentioning the Toronto Maple Leafs Alumni team in the story though." Erica said,

"Good and detailed." Jenna said,

"Looks like it's getting late. Wanna call it a night?" Su Yung asked,

"Yeah I guess it's time to head back inside." I said,

"Sundara, wanna join us and meet the kids?" Sarah asked,

"That's a nice and kind offer, but I have to get back to my world, maybe next Halloween." Sundara said, she flew off,

"Okay see ya next year." Terri waved,

"Alright then time for bed." Kim said,

"Yeah I'm all tuckered out by now." Aki said, I took the bucket of water and...

"Well folks, that concludes this years Halloween tales, but the fun will never end. Join us next year for 'The THRILLER' Tales III, where will include more special guest appearence. Until then... That's all folk." I concluded and poured water on the fire pit and the fire went out as the smoke shows.

_**THE END**_


End file.
